


To Woo a Seeker

by Auriana Valoria (AuriV1)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Brother and Sister - Freeform, F/M, None of these tags fit so I'm making my own, The Inquisitor's brother has a giant crush on Cassandra Pentaghast, and she is trying to help him get to know her, because he is stubborn, but balking every step of the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriV1/pseuds/Auriana%20Valoria
Summary: The Inquisitor attempts to help her love-struck brother get a little closer to his crush - none other than the formidable Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast.Unfortunately for him, the Inquisitor's plan involves Antivan love poetry.





	To Woo a Seeker

“Verana, you’re out of your damn mind.”

Donovan Trevelyan shook his head at his sister and huffed his exasperation, shoving the massive book of Antivan poetry back towards her. To his great irritation, however, she refused to take it from him, crossing her arms as she half-sat on the edge of her desk. He glared at her, then, and tossed the book onto the nearby bed with a heavy _plunk_. Inquisitor or not, she couldn’t make him do this…

“Donovan, she loved the roses, and those were my idea, too. What makes you think she won’t enjoy this?” Verana said at length, squinting her violet eyes at him.

He half-turned, first running a hand through his messy black hair and then brushing nervously at the front of his scarlet linen tunic. “Because she didn’t know those were from me, and that’s the _only_ reason it worked…”

Verana’s lips pressed together. “She _did_ know. She told me she did.”

“ _What?!_ ”

Donovan’s head jerked violently back towards her, and he felt his mouth drop open as his anxiety multiplied tenfold in a matter of seconds. His palms went sweaty, and he suddenly found himself unable to blink as his sister smirked at him.

_Great, just great…_

“Donovan, she’s a Seeker of Truth, trained in interrogation. Among other things, she’s good at reading body language… _especially_ that of Templars.” Verana pushed off from her desk. “Don’t think she hasn’t noticed you watching her the way you do. And she knows full well what it means.”

He closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath as he struggled to calm his nerves. “And you confirmed that for her, did you?”

“I may have _hinted_ that her observations were correct.”

“ _Andraste’s tits_ , Verana!” the exclamation was out before he could stop it, voice ringing on the stone walls.

His sister sighed heavily, moving towards him and grasping his shoulders firmly. “Donovan…what in the Maker’s name has you thinking that she can’t possibly like you in return?”

At that, he found he couldn’t meet her eyes. “I…” He swallowed. _Why_ did _he think that?_ “It’s against all protocol...a _major_ breach of decorum. Maker, Verana, I’m a sibling of the Inquisitor herself and she’s a founder of the Inquisition on top of being a superior offi-”

He halted suddenly as the corner of Verana’s mouth twitched in amusement.

“What?”

“You’re telling this to _me_ …when I’m romantically involved with my own military Commander. Shamelessly, I might add.”

He sighed. She had a point. When he said nothing in response, though, she gave his shoulders a reassuring squeeze and added, “Look…I know my brother and I know my best friend. _Trust_ me to also know that you can pursue her without much fear. _Someone_ just needs to make the first move…with a little push in the right direction.”

“And that push involves reading Antivan love poetry in the garden.” He said flatly.

She stepped back. “I already told you she’s a romantic at heart, and the fact she was giddily happy over your roses proves that. She wants to be _wooed_ , Donovan. Just like a knight woos a lady in the old stories. Call it silly if you want, but if you want to show her your honest romantic interest, then you’re going to have to start wooing.”

“And you really think I have a chance?”

Verana smiled. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be suggesting this.”

He fell silent again, and she stood there quietly while he thought. Maker, why did he feel like he would rather face a thousand apostates without lyrium than do this one thing that might pull the Seeker closer to him?

“So,” he said at length, glancing sidelong at the Inquisitor, “you want me to just start spouting stanzas when she’s within earshot?”

Verana shook her head and turned away from him, beginning to pace back and forth in her frustration as she tried to get him to understand what she meant. “Donovan… _think_. It’s just a conversation starter. Like I said, you do some reading in the garden, I just happen to send her in that direction, you catch her attention, start talking about the book...get the idea?”

He glanced at the book where it lay on the coverlet. “And I’m supposed to pretend to like love poetry? Just because she wants a stereotypical romance?”

Verana shook her head, “I never said you had to _like_ it. Just that you should get _her_ talking about it. With _you_. Lay it all at my feet if you like…say I recommended the book to you and ask for her opinion.”

Donovan’s eyebrows rose. “So _you_ like love poetry too, then?”

Her violet eyes widened then, and Donovan couldn’t help but feel a tad triumphant at seeing her surprised reaction. Almost as if she had been caught in a trap.

“That’s not…I…well, I…” she stammered, trying to form a coherent sentence but failing miserably. Her shoulders quickly slumped in defeat. “Don’t tell Cullen. Please don’t tell Cullen.”

He grinned wickedly. “You’re making me court Cassandra like a character from a ladies’ romance…there will _definitely_ be a visit to the Commander’s office in the near future.”

Before she could stop him, he then snatched up the book from where he had thrown it and strode for the stairwell out of her quarters, still wearing his devilish grin.

“Donovan… _ugghhhh_!” she growled her frustration. “All right, that’s it. I’m not helping you with Cassandra again!”

He paused, stopping at the top of the staircase and grasping the bannister with his free hand as he looked back over his shoulder at her. His smile was less wicked this time.

“With luck, sister…you won’t have to.”


End file.
